Shawn Takes A Shot In The Dark
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: Ok, this is a tag to shawn takes a shot in the dark, hence the title. It will be two Chapters once finished... one from jules' pov and one from shawn's pov. It's better than it sounds, trust me on that! Oh, and its only rated T because i rate all my stories T... And there's not too much angst, I had to put something down though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N yeah ok, i know this is probably overdone, but oh well. i've had this written for three? weeks and wanted to get it posted. There will be two chapters. Shawn's, and Jules" point of view. Please review. Constructive criticism appreciated. It only takes a few seconds to review, I would know. I've reviewed almost every story i've read lately, even if i thought it was crap... ya ok please review and... yeah... Chapter two is finished and will be up within the next two weeks. **

**Disclamer: NO, I do not own Psych. If I did, Shawn would have proposed already, ant the makeup scene would have been so much better. on with the story.**

_Tag to Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark_

Today Shawn panicked, and that never happens. Even when he has a gun to his head, he stays calm and tries to find an escape. But not today. Shawn panicked, and that's what worried him. He had gotten kidnapped and shot, but he managed to keep calm until he convinced his captor to let him call his "girlfriend." But instead of calling Abby, he called Jules. He gave her clues to where he was, but that wasn't where he panicked either. He panicked when his captor told Shawn to tell his girlfriend that he loved her. He knew it would be weird later, but he was trying not to get shot here, so he told Jules that he loved her. It was the next statement that threw him off.

Juliet said, "Shawn... I think that I-" but Shawn cut her off.

He heard the hope in her voice, and he knew that he loved her, but he wasn't ready for that. Juliet would be a _real_ commitment. Like, lifelong. So he panicked and and cut her off by saying, "Goodbye Abigail." He could almost hear her hope slip away with those two words. She was going to say " I Love you" back. She thought that it was true, and the problem was that it was true. He fell in love with her a while ago, and he couldn't do that. He chose Abigail over Juliet. He couldn't break Abigail's heart again, but at the same time he knew he was breaking Juliet's. He had that on his conscience, plus having to turn Juliet down to begin with... It was too much. He had no idea what to do. He was in love with Juliet, but he was dating Abigail. So if you knew Shawn, and what he'd been through lately, you wouldn't blame him for inhaling _many _pineapple smoothies, and pudding pops, while watching reruns of the mentalist.

Yeah... Shawn had one hell of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter two after a long wait ... don't own psych... on w the story BTW this is my 2 time typing this... it didn't save the 1st time so don't be mad if there are errors... D: PLEASE REVIEW. i know how many of you read these, and only a few leave reviews. They only take a second, and literally make my week... on with the story!**

_**Shawn takes a shot in the dark (Jules POV)**_

Juliet just had one of the worst days in her life. She didn't know if it made number one, because she had some crappy childhood experiences, but today was up there. It started out by having to get up at the ungodly hour of 3 am, thanks to Gus. Next she finds out that Shawn, her best friend, got kidnapped and shot. While searching for evidence at Shawn's apartment with Gus, Juliet noticed a lot of Abigail's clothes lying around. I mean, come on, that's enough to make a girl jealous, right? Seeing the man you love's girlfriends clothes lying around his apartment. Luckly, Gus was too immersed in looking for clues to notice. It only got worse from there, though. Shawn managed to call her, and he was giving her clues, but she didn't understand. Then, finally, Shawn says the thing that led her to where she was now.

He said, " I need you to know that... I love you."

She was stupid to think he meant it. He had a girlfriend. It was stupid, but her mouth seemed to move of its own accord.

"Shawn... I think that I-" but she was cut off by Shawn saying, "Goodbye Abigail," then hanging up. She would have broken down right then and there, and let me tell you, she almost did, but she was in Detective Mode. She pushed her feelings, and tears to the side so she could save the man she loved. She called Carlton and Henry, and they found Shawn.

Now, she finally let her walls down and she cried. Hard. That hurt more than being turned down for Abigail in the first place. Shawn told her he loved her, then called her Abigail. She'd bet anything that Abigail didn't even know how lucky she was to have Shawn. No one would ever see as many layers of Shawn as she already had. She knew behind the facade of jokes and humor, the man had a heart of gold, and genuinely just wanted to help. If you knew what Juliet had been through the past few years knowing Shawn, you wouldn't blame her for sitting on her couch in her apple jacks t-shirt she purchased, crying her eyes out, and eating her share of pineapple smoothies and pudding pops.

That man had really gotten under her skin, hadn't he?


End file.
